


A Very Good Morning

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Very Good Morning

Harry woke slowly. The bed was soft and warm. He didn't want to open his eyes and admit it was already morning. 

There was the brief touch of bare feet to his and then a hand ran along his hip. Harry melted into the touch. 

"Good morning," a deep voice said. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked into the dark eyes of Kingsley.

"It is indeed," Severus said, his fingers caressing Harry's arse.

It was the perfect morning for a quick tumble since Harry didn't have to go in to work till nine.

"Morning," he said with a grin.


End file.
